


Убить Пересмешника

by XTOHb



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Можно ли застрелить из игрушечного пистолета?
Relationships: Mitsuzaki Yosuga/Sakigami Toto
Kudos: 1





	Убить Пересмешника

Игрушечный пистолет в руке казался почти настоящим, ощущался таким же холодом и такой же опасностью. Удивительным было то, что Йосуга вообще знала, каково настоящее оружие на ощупь. Откуда? Ей совершенно не хотелось вспоминать.

Ей не хотелось вспоминать о многом. Например, о том, зачем она держит в руках эту игрушку. Сколько уже раз она думала, что проще забыть? Сколько раз память была сильнее? 

Йосуга пыталась жить для себя, убегая от прошлого, затыкая уши, прячась за серой ширмой повседневности. Но от её прежней жизни не осталось и следа, а новую строить было не на чем. Она вернулась в уютный, но пустой дом. Даже в самые тёплые деньки там было холоднее, чем на сквозняке в коридорах сектора G, и Йосуга обнимала себя за плечи, чтобы согреться. 

А потом на пороге её дома появилась посланница от бывшего шефа охраны Страны Чудес.

В любимой некогда зелёной кружке остывал чай. Йосуга закрыла глаза и свободной рукой нащупала под боком прямоугольник недавно найденной книги. О, даже холод пистолета никогда не сравнился бы с холодом этого твердого переплёта! Тиснёные буквы скользили у неё под пальцами, а где-то в сердце просыпался обжигающий гнев.

«Убить пересмешника», Харпер Ли. Зачем Йосуга вообще достала из шкафа эту книгу, если пыталась просто забыть Страну Чудес и опять потерять смысл жизни? Может быть, она была слишком слабовольна, чтобы, увидев название, остаться равнодушной? А может быть, это попросту было неизбежно — не зря же книга упала прямиком ей в руки…

Теперь томик немым укором постоянно оказывался там, где Йосуга никак не ожидала его обнаружить. На кухне, в ванной комнате, в кровати… и постоянно под рукой. Йосуга много раз собиралась положить его обратно в шкаф, но всё время отвлекалась. Мысль о личном проклятии так и не обосновалась достаточно прочно в её голове, но и рассмеяться над собственной глупостью сил уже не хватало. 

Сил уже не хватало вообще ни на что. 

Ведь никто не слышал пение пересмешника, преследовавшее её во снах. Эта птичка запомнила звуки боя, крики умирающих, и завела моду петь у Йосуги над ухом. Из-за этого Смертница вспоминала, для чего её существование продолжается.   
Смех Тото был слишком громким, его не заглушал грохот бессмысленных выстрелов в потолок, а без его рук всегда было холодно… 

Йосуга открыла глаза и, схватив книгу, со злостью отшвырнула её в сторону. Ей больше ни к чему были золотые тисненые буквы на обложке: она и без них всё решила. 

Чай покроется плёнкой и плесенью. А Макина дождется её вовремя. 


End file.
